The Story Of My Life
by Sakama Duri
Summary: This will probably suck but it might be funny, and all the characters will be OOC.  Rated for hidans mouth mostly, and hey this is my first fanfic. No romance at all
1. Cockroaches Guns And Dango

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" yelled a voice, coming from the bathroom.

I poked my head out of my bedroom door, and quickly pulled it back in, due to a, very naked, Hidan running down the hall.

"THERE'S A F***ING ARMY OF COCKROACH'S IN THE BATHTUB!" he yelled, as he continued running. "Hidan put some clothes on, seriously!" i said through the door.

"I can't sit down to enjoy a good book around here" i muttered as i shoved the book onto my bookwall (A/N: Like a giant bookshelf over one entire wall), picked up my gun, and pressed a little button on my bedside table, then the bookwall slid up and in it's place there was a display case full of guns, Yes that's right, guns.

I'm Misaki Duri, age fifteen, female, and, living in a minus ten star hotel, with nine guys, and one girl, so what?

" I'm f***ing decent " said Hidan. " You're never decent " i said, as i stepped out of my room, throwing him one of my death glares, and going over to Hidan and Kakuzu's bathroom. i went and looked into the bath tub and sat there in the middle were two fairly sizable cockroaches. i stormed over to Hidan and started yelling my head off at him about how he said there was an army but there were only two and how i was going to blast them to pieces with my fire gun but had decided to shoot him instead, witch made almost everyone come over to cheer me on, Kakuzu decided that i really should shoot him so he could have a room all to himself.

"Stop" commanded Pein "As much as Hidan annoys me i can't have any more fire damage bills coming from Mrs. Rowen" "Yes Leader-Sama" We all (mostly me) said, and all started drifting back to are rooms.

"Well that was boring" i said to Konan, a couple hours later, in my room "tell me about it" she said "i mean Pein acts all tough, but he's just a big perv, really"

"yeah" i said "wanna go annoy Itachi" "how" she said, i grinned evilly "one word" i smirked "dango"


	2. Bra's And Whistles And Features Oh My

"Misaki where's my dango." said Itachi calmly "i don't no what you're talking about." i said my voice dripping with sarcasm "i still had half a pack." he said with a glint of annoyance "YES!" i shouted "i made Itachi annoyed." "no you made me angry." Itachi said angrily "shit." i said running away, as i ran past him he grabbed my shirt, and the back half ripped off, leaving me just my bra "_crap_" i thought as i ran full speed (and that's really fast) straight to my room, i could have sworn i heard a whistle as i ran past the kitchen. (A:N This is a really odd hotel but Whatevs)

Half an hour later i heard a knock on my door "Misaki! meeting in the kitchen." said Pein through the door "Kay." i said getting up, and putting away my book.

In the kitchen all the akatsuki were waiting for me "whats going on." i said trying not to look at Itachi "I'm buying the hotel." said Kakuzu, Everybody just stood there looking shocked except, Itachi, Pein, and Sasori, who are all to cool or already knew (A:N *coughcoughpeincoughcough*) "YOU'RE WHAT!" yelled a stunned Hidan "I'm buying the hotel, or to be more precise the land around it." said Kakuzu plainly "wait let me get this straight, you are going to buy this place with you're own money?" i said "Why" Tobi said "Because it stinks and is full of cockroaches." said Kakuzu "whats the catch?" said Konan "the catch" he said "is that you must all live off you're own funds for awhile." "oh." everyone said simultaneously "Tobi was wondering whats a f...fu...fund!" "money, Tobi, money." sweatdropped Deidara "OOOOOOOOH, Tobi doesn't have any money." Tobi said pointing to himself "that could be problematic." said Deidara "why do we have to use our own money, what are you doing to this area." i said skeptically "building a house" said Kakuzu "and you each get to pick one feature of it."

Ten minutes later we had a list of things to go in our house

Kakuzu-Super Safe

Tobi-Plushie Room

Deidara-Explosives Room

Pein-**** **** ** ********* **** ** ***** *****

Sasori-Puppet Room

Zetsu-Green House

Hidan-Jashin Shrine

Itachi-Soundproof Room

Kisame-Aquarium

Konan-AHCR Akatsuki House Camera Room

Misaki-Shooting Range


End file.
